Sweet Tart
by Gloss Gurl
Summary: What happens when Drew has issues with sweet tarts? Fluffy? I guess so.


Hey guys! I hope you like this one! I wrote it on my phone, so it might be quite rushed. :)

P.S. – The thing about hairpins breaking locks is true. My friends and I tried but ended up breaking the doorknob so they had to call a carpenter. Teehee~

* * *

"Oi you! Here. I brought you a tart." Drew says handing May the tart wrapped in a box.

"Awww, thanks! What's the occasion?" May seemed to question everything Drew did. He just blushed.

"Uh...I heard you liked blueberries, so I happened to see my mom was baking some blueberry tarts and got one for you." May giggled and tore through the little box. She found a little pastry filled with blueberries and cream.

"It looks so good!" May says. She picked the tart up and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Are you joking May? You really are a glutton." Drew smirks as May blushes. She chews it then swallows.

"Ahhh. Sweet tart." May says patting her belly.

"Did you just call me sweetheart?" Drew mishears as May laughs loudly.

"Ohmygod, dream on Drew! I said SWEET TART." It was Drew's turn to blush.

"Oh…um...I see..." Drew says, avoiding May's gaze. "I'll be going now. See you." He stands up and walks away, leaving May confused.

* * *

Weeks went by and Drew was still avoiding May. The brunette was getting worried and decided to go to Drew's house.

"Hey Auntie Kitty! Is Drew home?" A middle-aged brunette woman answered the door.

"Oh May! You don't need to call me Auntie Kitty! Just mom will do!" Drew's mom was currently fantasizing about her son and May together. May blushes.

"He's in his bedroom, though he won't talk! It's been like this for weeks now. Do you know what's making him so troubled?" May sighed and nodded her head.

"Long story, Aunt- I mean mom." That earned her a smile from the other brunette. May's face lit up.

"I have an idea! I know how to get him out of his room!" The older brunette seemed eager to help with May's plans. "Do you happen to have any of those blueberry tarts left?" May asks as Drew's mom shook her head.

"Sorry! But I do have some peach ones. Drew's favorite." May smiles.

"That will do! Can I, uh, have one please?" Drew's mom giggled.

"Of course sweetie! I hope this works!" She handed May a light colored tart on a porcelain plate.

"I'll be back!" May ran up to Drew's room. Drew's mom went back to her fantasies.

"Drew! Open up!" May was knocking on his door.

"No!" Drew yelled back. May twisted the door handle and found it locked. She then smirked. She put the plate down on a nearby table and worked her magic. She got her hair pin and began wandering around with the keyhole. Moments later, May heard a click, got the tart and opened it.

"Mom, you may have opened it, but- Drew was staring at May, who was smiling carefreely.

"Sorry! You're gonna need a new doorknob by the way. Hairpins ruin locks." Drew just slumped on his bed.

"May, go home." May frowned.

"Oh come on Drew!" May plopped herself on Drew's bed. "Mmmm…still as cozy as before. Your bed was always softer than mine." Drew sighs deeply as May sits up. "I almost forgot! I brought you a tart. Your favorite!" May hands the plate to Drew, who blushes and accepts it.

"Thanks…" Drew picks it up, ready to take a bite. He realized May was nearly drooling and sighed. He broke it in half and gave a portion to May.

"For me? Why thank you!" She stuffed it in her mouth as Drew took a bite of his. May swallowed it as Drew was about to take a second bite. May giggled. Drew then finished the tart.

"You've got something on your lip." May reaches out and grabs the piece of tart shell on his lip. She eats it as Drew stares at her in embarrassment. May licks her lip. "Sweetheart." She giggled as Drew just nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet." May shook her head in disappointment.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Drew, this time I didn't say Sweet Tart. I said, SWEETHEART." Drew felt his heart pound twice as fast.

"I ought to bring you to the doctor. Your hearing's off!" May laughed as Drew smiled sadly. "Drew, you're just like a peach tart. No wonder it's your favorite!" Drew looked at her in confusion.

"Huh? I just like peaches because-

"Peaches are very sweet. But to me, they taste horrible. Like you. You're very sweet to others, but to me, you're a jackass." May said as Drew looked at her angrily.

"What's with that look? I'm telling the truth!" May said in defense as Drew groaned.

"Just leave. Please." He said as May clicked her tongue.

"I won't leave. I'm not done yet." May leaned in and gave Drew a kiss on the cheek. "Now, I'm done. See you later then." May said happily as she walked out of the room leaving Drew astounded and content.


End file.
